dino thinder return of a turbo
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is how a turbo ranger returns to Reefside to help the Dino THunder team save Tommy


**Dino Thunder return of a Turbo**

"The prisoner my lord." Zeltrax said as he ordered some Tyrannodrones to tie Tommy to a table so Mesogog's life force extractor could be put in its place above Tommy's body.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" Tommy yelled.

"Inside this rock is a power so great that it can help me reach my ultimate goal but everything I tried has been unable to break it free. So that's where you come in." Mesogog said.

"I'm just a high school science teacher I don't have an idea what that thing is." Tommy said.

"A high school science teacher who has helped three kids to become power rangers! You know what's inside this stone and you will help me release it." Mesogog hissed.

"Why should I help you?" Tommy asked.

"Because you value your life?" Mesogog said lowering the giant needle towards Tommy.

"This is bad." Conner said.

"Real bad worse than crashing after you just got to level 9 in SNSW." Ethan said.

"Huh?" Conner asked.

"Super Ninja Space Wars." Ethan said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ok look don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this do you?" asked Kira.

"Well Dr. O doesn't show up for your gig last night then misses a whole day of school without calling in. I'd say we've reached exactly the right level of freaking out." Ethan said.

"Ok I guess you right." said Kira.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what Dr. O's been up to." Ethan said walking over to the computer and switching it on and sitting at the keyboard. "I'm in." Ethan said triumphantly.

"How did you get in so quickly and without putting in a password?" asked Kira

"I don't know, but I'm in anyway"

"Yeah but in where?" Conner asked.

"Look theirs a computer program that Dr. O was working on" said Ethan as he clicked on it and loaded the program so they could see what Dr. O was working on.

The program turned out to be a video as Tommy came on screen. "I'm Tommy Oliver and if your not me something seriously wrong." Tommy said. Conner looked interested. "This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What your about to see is a history of my life." Tommy said.

"More dinosaur bones stories. Yawn." Conner said.

"My history as a Power Ranger." Tommy said.

"Ok Un-yawn." Conner said.

"My story begins in Angel Grove where five teenagers were chosen to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the Power of the dinosaur the become earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon. Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended Earth, forcing Rita to create her own ranger." Tommy said as the screen showed five teenagers become power rangers and fight bad guys.

"Ok so where does Dr. O come in to this?" Conner asked.

A clip came on. "Hey!" Kimberly said. A boy with long dark brown hair in a ponytail turned around. "I'm Kimberly. You're new around here right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah I'm Tommy." The boy said.

The clip then turned to Rita choosing Tommy as her new Green Ranger. "Her Evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it." Tommy said as the clip rolled. It showed Rita turning Tommy evil.

"She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers and I almost seceded." Tommy said.

The video showed Tommy telling Kimberly he new she was the Pink Ranger and her other friends were the Red, Blue, Black and Yellow were going to be destroyed.

"But my friends never gave up. They destroy the sword of Evil that was controlling me. Once it was destroyed I was free from its control." Tommy said.

It showed Tommy joining the team. "And that's when I joined the team." Tommy said. The computer screen showed a picture of the Green Ranger standing side by side with the other Rangers fighting Rita "We soon found out though that the Green Rangers Powers were temporary." He said. The screen then showed Tommy loose his Power and Zordon talk about how they needed a new Ranger and introduce the White Ranger. The White Ranger took of his helmet and there stood Tommy.

Ethan paused it.

"What did you do that for?" Conner asked.

"Because I can't believe this I can't even deal with it." Ethan said.

"Guy's our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger." Conner said.

"And deal with that hair if they hadn't said his name I wouldn't have know it was him?" said Kira

"Not the oldest." A voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw Hayley standing there.

"Hayley?" Ethan asked.

"How did you get in here?" Conner asked.

"More to the point what do you know about this where's Tommy?" asked Kira.

"I know Tommy is in trouble and hopefully you three are the ones that can rescue him." Hayley said. Conner, Ethan and Kira looked in shock. "I've been helping Tommy prepare the Ranger energy since grad school. Who do you think built the Morphers? I mean Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils but he's no rocket science." Hayley said.

"And I'm guessing you are?" Conner said.

"Among other things." Hayley said.

"Ok you know who we are and what we do, but do you know where Doctor O is?" Ethan asked.

"I have a pretty good idea." Haley said. Hayley pulled a disc out of her bag and put it in the computer. "This is from the security camera out side the cafe from the day of Kira's gig." Hayley said. As she put it in a separate drive and computer next to the ones they were using it showed Tyrannodrones kidnapping Tommy and then heading off through an Invisoportal.

"Why didn't he Morph? I mean he's a Power Ranger." Conner said.

"Not anymore or didn't you get that far?" Hayley asked. As she removed the disc from the computer switched it off and put it back in her bag. Hayley typed something and the video started playing again.

"A new villain, Lord Zedd, arrived and tried to finish what Rita had started by destroying the earth. And with three rangers leaving replacements had to be found." Tommy said.

The video showed the rangers finding a sword and transferring Jason, Trini and Zack's powers to three new teens.

"Trini, Zack and Jason passed on their powers to Rocky, Aisha and Adam and the three new Rangers stepped forward. And just in time because Rita and Zedd teamed up to creating our greatest enemy yet bringing with them a new terror. Rito arrived he was Rita's Brother. The new team fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords." Tommy said. The video showed a skeleton like man destroy the Zords. "But a Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us to find Ninjor, A warrior from the past who along with Zordon had created the Power Coins and the Zords. We found him and he taught us the way of the ancient ninja our mission complete we gained new weapons new Zords and new enemies." Tommy said. It showed Tommy greeting a girl named Kat. "When Kimberly choose to leave Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the pink Ranger power and just in time. We were under attack." It showed the command center being attacked and Zordon teleporting the rangers away. "We got out just as Rita and Zedd seceded in destroying the command center." Tommy said. It showed Tommy pick up what he called the Zeo crystal. "Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo crystal. A mystical power that guided us to the next chapter of our lives as Rangers." Tommy said. The screen showing them get the Zeo powers.

"The Zeo powers were awesome but when we needed reinforcements we turned to an old friend. Jason returned assumed the Power of the Gold Ranger."

The video showed Jason getting the Powers of the Gold Ranger.

"After high school graduation we were ready to face the world. But not before one more adventure as Power Rangers. It was time to switch into a higher gear. The old Rangers were gone forever but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the power of Turbo but before we could leave we needed to wait for our new Blue Ranger. Rocky had damaged his back while training for a martial arts tournament. Thankfully with a little help we managed to hold her off." Tommy said.

A clip of a boy. "Guys I'm the new blue ranger, isn't it cool or what." The boy said.

"Justin joined the team. TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos took our places when we gave up the power." Tommy said.

Hayley stopped the video.

"A Little Kid?" asked Conner

"Well as Tommy tells it Justin was 12 when he became a Ranger but he was smart enough to know that when he wasn't in his Ranger suit he had to make people believe he was a regular kid" said Hayley

"I didn't mean it that way I just meant why was a Kid chosen to be a Ranger?"

"That I can't answer and maybe you should wait and ask Tommy when we find him?"

"Hayley you said Justin was smart exactly how smart?" asked Ethan suddenly feeling a need to know how he compared to Justin

"Well Justin was in High school at the age of 12. He graduated a year and a half later he successfully took on 3 years worth of lessons and finished top of his class"

"Wow" all three Rangers said at once

"Yeah he spent the last 8 Years at specialist collages around the country, studying everything he can. The collages accept him because he gets the grades they don't mind paying towards his education as long as he gets top grades, they win with the results that he gets and he wins by learning all he can"

"Have you ever met him?" asked Ethan

"Yeah during mine and Tommy's Final year at MIT Justin started he was three years behind us in school terms but when we graduated he had already been advanced in to the year behind us. Last I heard he was at UCLA studying Paleontology he'd asked Tommy for some of his notes because he was struggling to understand the difference between Fossil and Rock?"

"But there is no difference?" said Ethan

"There is, but it is so minute that you need to know what you're looking for, Justin is a learning machine I mean the only thing he doesn't know is Law"

"So he isn't unbeatable then?"

"Ethan are you feeling threatened by Justin's intellect?" asked Conner

"What don't be silly?"

"Right what ever Ethan" said Hayley as she started the video again.

"Divatox was tough and her Pirahnatrons were relentless but Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack and took out the Turbo rangers command center and their powers. She headed for space and Earths ultimate destruction." Tommy said.

It showed the Rangers losing their Powers.

"The Rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission and leave behind the world they knew forever. Justin chose to stay on earth with his father. The journey into space was treacherous and the line between friend and foe was a thin one. Andros proved he was more than just a friend, he was just the leader they needed to fight a new enemy." Tommy said as the video continued. "An enemy called Astronema. They thought they had no hope but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers bring fourth a new team of Rangers the Space Rangers." Tommy said.

They watched the new team Morph and fight some monsters.

"When Storm Blaster broke free of Divatox it went in search of the Space Rangers or its former master Justin which ever it found first, but while the Space Rangers tried to protect Storm Blaster they ended up getting caught by Astronema and one of her monstes. Storm Blaster escaped and found Justin and revealed a fully recharged Turbo Morpher together they saved the Space Rangers and defeated the monster then went to free Lightning Cruiser who stayed on the Astro Ship with TJ"

A picture came up on the screen of Justin and Storm Blaster on Earth and TJ and Lightning Cruiser on the Astro Ship

"The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the Silver Ranger was a valuable addition to the team. Together they defeated Astronema and Earth was safe but at a great price. Zordon sacrificed himself to defeat the evil." Tommy said.

"Justin and Storm Blaster helped defend the Earth during the Countdown unfortunately he lost his father during the fight so I took him in." Tommy said.

An image of Justin and Tommy side bye side appeared on the screen

"Deep in space another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi five new heroes Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya and Kai retrieved the Quasar Sabers and were chosen to be the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers. They would have to combine their Powers to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena and defend the colony Terra Venture. When the mysterious Magna Defender appeared so did Leo's lost brother Mike. But soon after the Lost Galaxy Rangers were shook to their core. Kendrix died in the line of battle saving Cassie from Psycho Pink. Kendrix's sprit returned to give her power to Karone, Andros' sister and formally known as 'The Queen of Evil' Astronema. Trakeena threaten to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. The red Ranger and his battlizer were the colony's only hope of survival." Tommy said. The Dino Rangers watched the screen as it showed Leo destroying Trakeena. "With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. When the Lost Galaxy returned their swords Kendrix returned. Meanwhile on Earth an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. The Light Speed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission that's when Ryan joined the team." Tommy said.

Hayley stopped the video.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ethan said.

"Sorry but I got something." Hayley said.

"What? You found him." Conner asked.

"Almost. I've got a lock on the back door of Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us strait to an Invisoportal." Hayley said.

"Then what?" Kira asked.

"I'll let you know when I get there." Hayley said.

"We'll what's happening?" Conner asked.

"Well either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart. For a mutant freak." Hayley said.

The screen changed. "What's it doing?" Ethan asked.

"Retrieving more ranger history." Kira said.

"Nice space ship." Ethan said as space ship race across the screen.

A woman said they were from the year 3000.

"Hold up. Rangers that came from the future." Conner said.

"Their down with time travel and everything right? Can't they take us back to the moment Dr. O was kidnapped?" asked Ethan.

"What? So we can watch it all over again?" Conner asked. Everyone gave him a weird look. "Oh so we can stop them got it." Conner said.

"It's worth a shot. Let's see if this tells us how to reach them." Ethan said playing the video.

"Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal named Ransik though time. But it took a modern day hero to finish the job. It took Eric awhile to learn the virtue of being a Ranger is not the Power but the reward of helping mankind and saving the people who need it." Tommy said.

"That was sick but not helpful." Ethan said.

"Ok what about all the other rangers? There must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we contact them and team up to scout all over the city and Find Dr. O." Conner asked.

"It's not that easy. Most rangers don't have their powers anymore. Some never wanted them at all." said Hayley.

"Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used sprits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs, creatures determined to concur Earth using pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar wolf." Tommy said as the video show the Wild Force Rangers.

"Meanwhile back in reality we still don't have anyway to save Dr. O." Ethan said.

"I know there's at least one more team of Rangers. They had a guy named Cam who was even better at this stuff than I am, then again Justin would be a help I have to many computers to go through by myself." Hayley said.

"Can I help?" asked Ethan

"I appreciate the offer Ethan but it would take to long to explain all the computers to you"

"Ok Hayley"

"Damm it why can't I remember their Ranger designation?"

"Try typing in Ninja Storm." Conner said. They looked at him weirdly. "What? My brother goes to this super secret Ninja school. Everyone their knows that some of the students there got chosen to be Rangers." Conner said.

"Your brother was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked.

"Nah. He started there right after they beat their bad guy, some freak called Lothor" Conner said.

"Look I found them." Hayley said.

"Three unlikely students were chosen to command the powers of Earth, Water and Air. Shane, Tori and Dustin soon met their match in the Thunder Rangers. But their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies. With Earth on the brink destruction another friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the one thing that could save them all, the power of the Samurai Ranger. Their final battle against Lothor the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice." Tommy said.

"Whoa! Ninjas are real! I knew it!" Ethan said.

"Hey. My brother taught me some of his moves. Check it out." Conner said.

Conner did some moves and hit the computer. "Oh tell me that just didn't happen." Kira said as the computer screen went blank.

"I think we just lost our final hope of finding Tommy." Hayley said.

"Anything?" Conner asked after a few minutes.

"Got it." Hayley said.

"We are so lucky you're a genius." Ethan said.

Conner let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey even genius need help sometimes. That little jolt must have done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something." Hayley said.

"With the return of Mesogog it was necessary to invoke the power of the Dino gems. If anything happens to me these three are in charge of protecting the planet. You're in good hands, but if extra help is needed contact Hayley at the Cyberspace and she'll contact Justin let him know whats happened he will help train you to help out until either I get rescued or I escape" Tommy said. It showed Kira, Ethan and Conner.

"He really trusts us." Ethan said.

"He does." Kira said.

"We have to save him. We owe it to him." Conner said.

"The whole world does." Kira said.

The computer beeped. "It worked. I've got a lock on an Invisoportal." Hayley said.

"Time to go save the teacher." Conner said. They nodded.

"Not quiet Conner it's not that simple?" said Hayley

"Then whats the problem Hayley" asked Ethan

"I need to calculate the speed needed to break through Mesogog's fire wall for a first time use of an Invisoportal" said Hayley

"What speed is that Hayley?" asked Ethan

"We need to break the sound barrier but none of you Ranger vehicles are designed to go that fast" replied Hayley

"So what do you know that can?" asked Kira

"Well the Raptor Cycles might with modifications but their know where near ready yet"

"So what are we gunna do then we can't leave him?" said Conner

"Hey Dr O did say if anything happened to contact Hayley and she would call Justin?" said Kira

"Kira you're a genius Storm Blaster can go that fast and Justin still has his powers" said Hayley

"Hayley do it call Justin?" said Conner

Hayley picked up her phone and found Justin's number rang it then she waited while the line rang until Justin answered the phone

'Hayley whats wrong? ' asked Justin

"It's Tommy he's been taken by Mesogog"

'What can I do? '

"Well the Dino Thunder team are getting ready to go and rescue him but they need your help to get to him?"

'Ok I'll be their shortly'

"How far out are you?"

'About two hours normally but I'll be their with in five'

"Alright see you soon Justin bye"

'Bye Hayley'

Hayley put the phone down and turned to the Rangers "Justin will be hear in five minuets or so" she said

"Ok we'll be ready"

Justin had put his phone down and took out his Turbo Morpher

"SHIFT INTO TURBO, MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER"

Justin Morphed and got behind the wheel of Storm Blaster and put his foot down and waited as Storm Blaster understood the urgency and took off into the sky and Flew to Reefside and touched down outside Tommy's place a few minuets later. "POWER DOWN" said Justin as his suit vanished being replaced by his regular outfit.

"Guy's theirs someone outside" said Hayley

"Is it Justin?" asked Kira

"I don't know I can't see his face. You three stay down here and I'll go up and have a look"

"Be careful Hayley" said Kira then she added "the person could be working for Mesogog"

"Thanks Kira that really helps"

"Sorry Hayley just didn't want you to go out their unprepared and get taken by one of Mesogog's henchmen and end up with Dr. O and then we'll have know idea whats going on"

"Well I'll be ready and if I need your help I'll call you?"

"Ok Hayley we'll be waiting" said Conner

Justin knocked on the door and waited for an answer after a few minuets Hayley opened the door

"Justin it's good to see you"

"You to Hayley"

"Thanks for getting here so fast"

"Don't worry Tommy's like a father to me so I'll do what I can to help"

"Great the Dino Rangers are down stairs in the command cave" said Hayley as they walked towards the T-Rex statue that housed the access switch to the trap door.

"I can't wait to meet the new Rangers" said Justin as they walked down the steps towards the Command Cave

"Justin this is Conner the Red Dino Thunder Power Ranger" said Hayley indicating to Conner

"This is Ethan the Blue Dino Thunder Power Ranger" said Hayley indicating to Ethan

"And this is Kira the Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger" said Hayley indicating to Kira

"Dino Rangers this is Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Power Ranger" Hayley indicated to Justin

"Hey Justin Hayley has told us a lot about you?" said Conner

"I'd like to say I've heard a lot about you but obviously I haven't so why don't we work together and rescue Tommy then we can talk?" said Justin

"Ok Justin well you see Hayley tells us Tommy is being held by Mesogog but we have no way of breaking through fast enough to get through Mesogog's firewall?"

"Right so how fast are we talking about?"

"The Speed of sound Hayley says Storm Blaster can travel that fast" said Ethan

"Yes it can, so when do you three want to leave?"

"Now the Invisoportal will take you straight to Mesogog's island fortress." Hayley said.

"Island fortress?" Conner asked.

"Yeah why?" Hayley asked.

"Islands are surrounded by water." Conner asked.

"No way." Kira said.

"You can't swim." Ethan said laughing.

"I did not say that." Conner defended.

"Hasn't the school taught you to swim yet?" asked Justin in an amused voice

"You'll never get wet. The portal will take you directly to Mesogog's fortress." Hayley said.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready! DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" They yelled, morphing.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin

"This is your final chance Dr. Oliver. Tell me or die!" Mesogog said.

"Do you know how many times someone's said that to me?" Tommy asked.

"Your attempts at self sacrifice are amusing but useless." Mesogog said pushing the cart with the rock on it at Tommy. "Elsa, go find the rangers and destroy them." Mesogog ordered.

And alarm went off. "Master it's them on some kind of vehicle." Elsa said.

"It seems that your little protégés are attempting to free you." Mesogog said with a laugh.

"You know I could save you some trouble. Good guys always win." Tommy said.

"Oh no Elsa and Zeltrax." Kira said as they appeared with a monster and some Tyrannodrones.

"You're not getting though that portal unless you're in chains." Zeltrax said.

"Chains are so eighties." Kira said.

"Attack!" Elsa screeched run towards them.

The rangers defeated the army. "Let's go!" Conner yelled as they all returned to Storm Blaster then they headed towards the portal.

"We're in Hayley." Kira said.

"You guys have about five minutes before the portal becomes unstable." Hayley said.

"Thanks Hayley we'll get Tommy and be out in time" said Justin

"It seems we have visitors." Mesogog said.

"I'm guessing there here for you." Tommy said.

"I'll handle the rangers myself then I'll return for you. Your three Rangers are no match for me" Mesogog said.

"Be careful you don't underestimate them Mesogog their smarter than you think"

"They're just children"

"The lab should be around here." A newly demorphed Kira said looking at a map Hayley had got off Tommy's computer.

Mesogog stepped out. "Welcome. We've been expecting you." Mesogog said then he noticed someone else "I thought there were three of you".

"Well I'm hear to surprise you" said Justin

"Ok who's that?" Conner asked.

"I'm Mesogog you insolent child"

"I think the question is what is it?" Ethan said.

"I'm a mutated dinosaur and I will end you"

Mesogog attacked but Elsa and Zeltrax got in the way.

"Let's go." Conner said.

"Tommy! Are you ok?" Conner asked as they released him from the table.

"I'm fine now hit the red button on the panel." Tommy said.

Ethan pushed it and the door closed.

"Should have known you'd try to rescue me." Tommy said then he turned to Justin and said "Justin it's good to see you"

"You to Tommy, now I suggest we get out of hear before Mesogog finds us again?"

"Good call but how did you get hear? With the Raptor riders?"

"No Storm brought us"

"Thank you Justin now which way is it to Storm?"

"Through the door over their follow the corridor all the way down when you get to the end turn left and then third right and you're at Storm"

"Wait. We need to talk Dr. O." Ethan said.

"We'll talk later." Tommy said.

"We found the video diary. We know you're a power ranger." Ethan said.

"Was. Not any more." Tommy said as Tyrannodrones flooded the room.

"We got it from here Dr. O." Conner said.

The rangers morphed and took on the henchmen.

"You guys head to Storm Blaster. I have something to get." Tommy said.

Ethan, Conner and Kira went to Storm Blaster.

Tommy ran and grabbed the rock and headed out the door as Mesogog arrived.

"Tommy go I'll hold them off tell Storm I told him to get you to safety" said Justin

"What about you?"

"I'll teleport out beside Storm once I'm sure you're safely on your way"

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asked. Asked Tommy ran to Storm Blaster

"Storm Justin said get us to safety?" said Tommy then he turned to Conner and said "This one we do it's something Mesogog wants so we take it and stop him using it"

Meanwhile Mesogog had cornered Justin and was about to hit him when Justin suddenly pulled out his Turbo Hand Blasters and from point blank Blasted Mesogog who flew back and destroyed some of his computer equipment and before he could get up Justin heard Storm Blaster start up so he teleported out along side Storm as they emerged from the In

"Where is he?" Conner asked.

Justin appeared.

Elsa and Zeltrax appeared moments later and Zeltrax fired a beam at Tommy.

Tommy held up the stone and it held the ray for a few minutes before it blew up.

"TOMMY!" Justin yelled.

"It can't be." Conner said.

"You shall pay for that" said Justin then he shouted "TURBO HAND BLASTERS" and they appeared in his hands

"Finally. I shall rejoice this day. The day the Great Tommy Oliver was destroyed." Zeltrax said.

"Someone say my name." A voice said. Tommy appeared out of thin air.

"You're alive!" Justin shouted.

"Impossible." Zeltrax said.

Tommy opened his hand and in it was a black Dino gem.

"Black Dino gem and I'm guessing the power of invisibility." Ethan said.

"Seems that way." Tommy said.

"That belongs to my master." Elsa said

"There are two things you should know about Dino Gems. One you don't choose them they choose you." Tommy said.

"What's the other?" Elsa asked.

"They go real well with Dino Morphers." Tommy said.

He pulled up his sleeve and there was a morpher. He shoved the gem in.

"Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?" Zeltrax said.

"I might be old but I can still pull it off." Tommy said. He pulled out a key. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Tommy yelled. He put the key in the morpher and morphed. "Dino Thunder! Black Ranger!" Tommy yelled.

"You can't be serious Tommy, that's four colours are trying to complete a rainbow" Justin asked.

"Maybe but you know what they say Once a Ranger." Tommy said.

Tommy charged Zeltrax while the Kira took on Elsa leaving Conner, Ethan and Justin to fight the monster.

"You're loosing your touch Tommy." Zeltrax said.

"Give me break. It's been awhile." Tommy said.

"Tyranno Staff" called Conner

"Tricera Shield" called Ethan

"Turbo Hand Blasters" Called Justin

The ranger destroyed the monster and then watched as it was revived but 10X bigger.

Meanwhile in the Tommy verses Zeltrax battle Zeltrax got a hit in and sent Dr. O flying backwards then Tommy got back up pulled out his Brachio Staff and attacked Zeltrax who ended up back tracking and eventually Tommy knocked Zeltrax down

"Go ahead. I dare you." Zeltrax said.

"No. I have a message for your boss. Tell him I'm back and no matter what color I am, He'll never beat me or take over the world." Tommy said.

"Fully noted." Zeltrax said going though an Invisoportal and Elsa went flying through behind him just before the portal closed.

"Justin we'll take care of this from hear. Hayley we need help." Tommy said.

"I have a present for you. I found him in the northern forest." Hayley said.

A giant brachiosaurs came down the street.

"Looks like Titanus has some competition." said Tommy.

The Zords came out and formed the Thundersaurus megazord. They were getting beaten.

"Try the Cephala Zord." Hayley told Tommy who was on the ground.

Tommy called the Zord. The Zord took place of the Tricerazord.

"Cephala Power Punch!" They yelled attacking the monster. They hit it but didn't destroy it even Tommy's Brachiozord couldn't defeat it.

"That does it SIREN BLASTER RESCUE POWER" called Justin

Tommy felt a rumble then he looked round and saw Siren Blaster arriving on the seen then it stopped beside Justin opened its door and Justin got in.

"SIREN BLASTER BATTLE MODE" called Justin and then Siren Blaster transformed into its battle mode and distracted the monster just long enough for the Thundersaurus megazord to recover enough to get back to its feet and then using all the power they could muster the three big Zords destroyed the monster.

Later that day in the Command Cave under Dr. O's house

"What a day! New Zords, new ranger." Ethan said.

"Well kind of new." Conner said.

"How does it feel to be a ranger again?" Justin asked.

"Pretty good though I am going to have to put up with You, Zack, Jason, Rocky and the others." Tommy said.

"You're never going to live this down Rainbow ranger." Justin said.

"Dr. O I have a question. How did you just happen to have a morpher with you?" Conner asked.

"We were tracking this power source and I noticed it had moved. I was coming to tell you guys it had moved when I was kidnapped." Tommy said.

"We had the morpher created just in case." Hayley said.

"This still has me bugging. Our teacher is the greatest ever Power Ranger." Ethan said.

"If you say so?" said Justin

"Justin your not jealous are you?" asked Tommy

"Like I'd wanna be a rainbow Ranger"

"Then whats wrong Justin"

"How come I'm the only Ranger to never have a team my age?"

"Justin you were never your own age back then and we would never have saved Jason and Kim if you hadn't came to Muranthias with us"

"Why did Rocky choose me?"

"Because you new who we were and the best way to keep you safe was to make you the Blue Turbo Ranger"

"Hey Justin we could always add you to our team?" said Kira

"For real?" asked Justin

"Yeah we wouldn't have succeeded today with out you"

"Ok it'll be good to get back in the fight"

"Well that's settled then" said Tommy "Now if you guys excuse me." Tommy said getting up.

"Were are you going?" Conner asked.

"Shopping. I just checked my closet and I'm seriously short of black." Tommy said making everyone laugh.

The End


End file.
